Sewing machines cooperatively drives a needle bar that supports a needle which a needle thread is inserted, a shuttle that houses a bobbin which a bobbin thread is wound around, and a feed dog that feeds a sewing object, such as a cloth and a leather, and performs a so-called ordinary sewing on the sewing object. The ordinary sewing continuously arranges motifs, such as straight, zig-zag, and decorative patterns, in the feeding direction by the feeding of the feed dog and by the change of the feeding direction by the user's hand, and keeps sewing until the user inputs stop instruction.
When an embroidery frame that stretches and supports the sewing object, and a motor that horizontally moves the embroidery frame in parallel with the plane of the bed unit are added to the sewing machine, the sewing machine is able to perform a so-called embroidery sewing on the sewing object. According to the embroidery sewing, it is unnecessary for the user to manually turn the sewing object to change the direction, and the embroidery frame is moved in accordance with embroidery data created beforehand, the embroidery pattern indicated by the embroidery data is formed on the sewing object, and the sewing is completed when the embroidery data is all executed.
The ordinary sewing has an advantage that sewing can be performed with flexibility and a preparation for setting the arrangement of motifs in the sewing machine is unnecessary, since the user can freely change the direction the motifs are arranged during the sewing. However, since the direction the motifs are arranged is changed by the user by manually turning the sewing object, the user's skill and concentration are required to precisely achieve the sewing imaged by the user.
The embroidery sewing has an advantage that the user's skill and concentration are unnecessary to precisely achieve the sewing imaged by the user, since the embroidery frame is moved in accordance with the embroidery data and the user's manual operation is unnecessary. Conversely, embroidery sewing needs a preparation to create the embroidery data that indicates the sewing imaged by the user before the sewing.
For example, the user may wish to sew an applique to the sewing object by zig-zag sewing. In the case of ordinary sewing, the user needs to continuously and precisely turn the sewing object in accordance with the contour of the applique. In the case of the embroidery sewing, the user needs to create the embroidery data in accordance with the contour of the applique by a data inputting device, etc., beforehand.
The present disclosure has been proposed in order to address the technical problems of above mentioned conventional technologies, and an objective is to provide a sewing machine which does not need a preparation to create embroidery data before sewing, and which can easily achieve a embroidery imaged by a user.